


Varric's Tunic

by bohemiantea



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drunkenness, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemiantea/pseuds/bohemiantea
Summary: Fenris spent the night with Dierdre Hawke but couldn't handle it. Hawke tries drowning her sorrows. Varric keeps her afloat and tries hard not to notice.





	Varric's Tunic

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by fanfoolishness on Tumblr, who had a screenshot of a mod that allowed Hawke to wear Varric's tunic. “Broody” is a fanon nickname for Fenris that I’ve adopted as my headcanon.  
> https://bohemiantea-scorpiocoffee.tumblr.com/post/178604527571/for-fanfoolishness-who-found-a-mod-that-lets

Varric generally liked Broody. The elf was kind of a mess - who wouldn’t be? a former slave to a magister who’d tattooed _lyrium_ into his skin as some kind of twisted experiment? But he also had a dry wit Varric appreciated and a willingness to gamble the money he didn’t actually have for the sake of comradery. He was always there to back Hawke up when she needed him.

“ _I can’t_ ,” she muttered, staring into the fireplace and taking a shot of the Hanged Man’s rotgut rum.

“ _It’s too much_ ,” she said later, a questioning hitch in her voice that snagged at Varric’s insides. It was a sound he was all too familiar with, coming out of his own mouth. He pondered over a few more lines for Brennokovic’s story, writing and scratching out different phrases while keeping half an eye on Hawke falling apart in front of him.

From what he could piece together of these and other jumbled phrases, Fenris had backed out the one time she needed him most. So Varric got to fill in, trying not to hate Fenris for something the guy couldn’t help while watching his dearest friend drink herself into the sort of oblivion Varric was also too familiar with observing. Not to mention the clean-up after, when she got sick all over herself.

“C’mon Dee,” he muttered, he and Norah wrestling Hawke toward a bath. He hoped Norah hadn’t paid attention at that moment - “Dee” was only Hawke’s nickname in his head, a reminder to himself she was just human even while he peddled the larger-than-life version to Kirkwall. She was being particularly human right now, unconsciously lashing out in her drunken stupor, and all he wanted was to get her cleaned-up and put to bed to sleep it off. He didn’t want to notice anything about the same body that had been probably been with Fenris not that long ago.

And Varric managed that just fine for a while, he and Norah scrubbing her down like her stubborn mabari. But seeing Dee in one of his tunics afterward, the only clean clothing at hand while hers were being washed… the way it draped on her, and made her look vulnerable in a way Varric didn’t want…

Right then, Varric hated Fenris.

“You dumb bastard,” he sighed, and tried telling himself it was Fenris he was cursing as he blew out the candle that lit her troubled but sleeping face. 


End file.
